Twin Pain
by Irish-Cowgirl
Summary: Kait is Jez's older Twin sister. they r both half vamps. this is when Jez is alomost killed  well she did die  and Kait felt it right in the middle of her own fight  choosing between zetes and golden boy's groups  don't like Rob sorry to those who do.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the darkest powers or huntress. LJ smith does.**

Kait new some thing was wrong. She could always feel what her sister was feeling and know her thoughts; they were always shimmering at the back of her mind. Jez was trying to hide something; Kait could feel a bit of panic from Jez along with hatred, sadness and something else. Jez and Kait had been close since birth and had grown closer after there parents were murdered. Now they were drawing apart in the last year. It was probably because Jez had found out about there mother being a human. Kait had known that for a long time too. God, If only she had fed last night she might have been able to tap into her thoughts, but she hadn't and no she would not go human like her twin, no not with the web and needing to use a lot of power to keep the others from finding out.

"Kaitlin! Are you on our side or not!" Zetes yelled and by the sound of it not for the first time.

Kait looked up and glanced between the two groups. The only tie she had with Rob's was Anna her best friend, she never really loved Rob no he was a distraction to keep Gabriel away if she let him in he would be in danger, no night world creature was to fall in love with a human and Kait had chosen to stay vampire.

Soooo should she run? Go to Zetes's group with a soul mate that hated her? The ties she had there was Lydia and Gabriel. Or Rob's with only a best friend and all of the weaker powers? Right when she was about to say some thing a wave of pain shot through her chest from her and Jez's bound making her double over and collapse. It took every thing Kait hade to keep her walls up and keep the others from finding out.

Distantly she new it was Jez's pain and not her own but it was horrible. Kait felt hands on her and could feel golden sparks, Rob. He was trying to take away the pain and heal an injury that was not there. It wouldn't help she needed blood and she would hunt right after. She heard shouts, people trying to figure out what was wrong. Kait stayed down and mound in pain.

After a long period of time the pain subsided and she felt numbness from Jez, and her heart slowing to a stop then pick up again after 30 seconds, or was it a minuet? It could have been a year for all Kait new.

Kait would find out more about this later.

Kait struggled to her feet, looked at all the human's faces and disappeared into the forest. Melting into the shadows with everyone staring after her. If she didn't feed soon Kait would go after one of them.

A few blokes away Kait found a gang member and quickly drank her fill. She would have happily drained and killed him with out a second thought or care (like so many times before) if it weren't for her worry over her little (twin) sister.

**So how is that? Please review. Do you want me to continue or not? Should I change something? Are there any questions? Thanks for reading what I got so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't like the other one so this is the better on. Kait's a vamp, wild power and Jez's twin sister. Happens around the time that Jez is staked.**

Kait new something was wrong. She could feel it. she hadn't fed in 2 days (her twin sister hasn't fed in 1 year) Kait and Jez had a bond so they could tell each other's thoughts and emotions but Jez didn't usually block her out, now she was.  
Kait came back to the present, she was standing under a tree on the side of a meadow, being so deep in thought she didn't know that was asking/yelling at her to choose a side. How could she have chosen a side her best friend Anna or her soul mate Gabriel? No she didn't count Rob she just used him for blood and a way to try to get Gabriel of her mind. He didn't even know they were soul mates and Kait tried so hard to keep it from him. Now looking at the 2 sides, both ready for battle she new Zetes would win.

All of a sudden pain shot through her chest, she new it wasn't her pain it was Jez's and she was in real pain. Normally it was only a prick of emotion at the back of her mind but now it was full blown pain that made her double over and nearly looses her shields. Kait herd her friends screaming at her asking what was wrong. Kait new if she tried to do anything her walls would crumble and they would see that she wasn't human, that Gabriel wasn't the only one to kill, that he was a saint compared to her, that she was a telepath. That she was a wild power.  
She felt hands on her shoulders, golden energy humming around her. Rob was trying to heal her, but it wouldn't work she new that much. All the other times it was her own power and blood that healed her not Rob.  
And then it all... stopped. Kait could feel nothing from her sister. Kait had stopped screaming in pain and just lied still, she let down all her walls between her and her sister but still... nothing. Not even a heart beat.  
Kait got flickers of images from her sister, a pale blond golden eyed girl, her great great whatever great aunt many figures in the background, a blond haired blue eyed boy she new as Pierce. A blond haired boy Kait had only met once or twice Hugh was his name if she could remember correctly and she'd be a werewolf if she didn't. Another was a dark haired girl there Cousin Clare and some thing that surprised her, a black haired green eyed boy, Jez's frenemy, Morgead.  
And then the faintest heart beat. Thump... thump-thump. After a moment, satisfied that Jez was in safe hands she severed contact and looked around. Everyone was staring at her, some worried, same with hatred and some (Gabriel) were just blank. Kait stood up, tiered and week from her ordeal and lack of blood. She needed to feed NOW! If she didn't she would feed off of someone right hear, right now. So she backed up and melted into the shadows, disappearing from their sight.  
Kait flitted into the bad part of town and found a drunken gang member to drink from. It wasn't the best meal she'd had but it would do. Looking around Kait couldn't help remembering all that she had done to people. Killing so many, from murderers, to gang members all the way to rapists and every thing in between. Kait looked down at the young man who was going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow morning. She could have killed him, like so many others before, but she was too worried about her little (twin) sister.  
Kait headed down the street to a payphone and called Lord Thierry.  
"Thierry!" a bored male voice said when he picked up.  
"Why do you sound so happy?" Kait asked in a rather cold voice, the voice she always if no humans were around, just in case she scared them off unnecessarily.  
"Kait? Long time no see or... hear... you get what I mean. So what can I do for you?"  
"Jez was stacked, she is still alive and I think Morgead is getting her to the nearest circle daybreak headquarters."  
"Well I'm sorry, really I am" and he was by the tone of his voice, "but I still don't get what you need."  
"'One from the dayworld were two eyes are watching' that's her, a wild power."  
There was only silence on the other end of the line for a long time before he finally replied quickly, "come again? I think I might have miss heard you, my hearings probably off."  
"You heard me Thierry, there is nothing wrong with your hearing, and it never failed you in the last few thousand years. Jez. Is. a. wild. Power!"  
There was yelling on the other line, lord Thierry giving orders, before he thanked me and promised to get in touch if anything happened before hanging up.

Now she had to decide if she was going to go to Rob, Gabriel or somewhere else.


End file.
